1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multiple part stylus assembly for entering data into a hand held electronic device; and in particular to a stylus assembly for entering data and performing maintenance and/or repairs to the hand held electronic device.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
The Palm Pilot(trademark) of the 3COM Corporation, and various hand held electronic devices such as a personal data assistant xe2x80x9cPDA,xe2x80x9d have become extremely popular and prevalent in recent years. It is convenient to have an electronic device to maintain useful data such as appointments, phone numbers, things to do lists, and etc. Occasionally these electronic devices, or hand held electronic devices, will experience difficulties or even lock-up and require resetting before functionality is restored. The device is normally reset by accessing a switch through a hole in a casing of the device. Typically a paper clip, or similarly dimensioned object, is inserted into the hole to actuate the switch and reset the device, but such an object for resetting the device may not always be available
While resetting the device seems like a relatively simple procedure, it can have dire consequences if not done properly. If the object used to reset the device is of a larger diameter than the diameter for the hole in the casing, it could damage the casing as well as the reset switch. Furthermore, the object may be of an appropriate diameter but is longer than it needs to be and the user may insert it too far into the hole while attempting to reset the device. This can also damage the reset switch rendering the device inoperative and useless to the user. Therefore, it is desirable to provide a user with such a device.
A further problem that arises as a direct consequence of the hand held device being small, light weight and mobile is that from time to time the device gets jostled severely and even dropped. This can result in the memory card or other internal component becoming dislodged from its seating. If the user determines that the memory card is unseated, the user must wait until he/she has the necessary equipment to obtain access to the memory card. The result is that the device is again rendered inoperative and useless to the user. Therefore it is desirable to provide the user with such a tool.
Accordingly, various embodiments include two and three part stylus assemblies that provide the user with the ability to enter data and effectuate maintenance and/or repairs to hand held electronic devices with the necessary equipment housed within the stylus assembly.
Some embodiments of the invention include a stylus and assembly having at least one tool to enable a user to make minor repairs to a hand held electronic device. The tool is housed within the interior of the stylus assembly. Optionally, this tool may be interchanged with multiple tools to make a variety of occasional minor repairs.
The multi-part stylus assembly can be coupled and decoupled together by conventional means. The interior portions of the assembly are adapted, e.g. hollowed out, to accommodate the tool when the assembly is coupled. Each portion of the assembly independently may either be completely are partially hollow, depending on factors such as the weight, size constraints and function of the particular portion of the stylus assembly.
A stylus assembly in one embodiment includes a stylus body and a stylus point. The stylus body and the stylus point are adapted to be coupled together. A tool is coupled to one of the stylus body and the stylus point. The tool may be detachably coupled together to the stylus body, or the stylus point, and also interchanged with other tools. The tool is adapted to correspond to the particular electronic device owned by the user.
Thus, the present invention provides advantages over conventional stylus assemblies by providing a stylus assembly capable of entering data into an electronic device and also provides the user with a convenient, readily accessible, and appropriate tool to perform maintenance and/or minor repairs to the electronic device.
In some embodiments, the stylus assembly can include a tool to engage the electronic device. Engaging the electronic device can include resetting a palm-sized computer.
Other embodiments include a stylus assembly adapted to enter data into an electronic device and provide a user with multiple tools to engage the electronic device.
Some embodiments of the invention include a palm-sized computer including a stylus having at least a two-part assembly. The assembly includes a tool that can be used to reset the palm-sized computer. Alternatively, the stylus can include a tool to aid in opening the palm-sized computer. Alternatively, the stylus can include a tool to reset the palm-sized computer and to aid in opening the palm-sized computer.
Additional features and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be apparent from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The aspects and other advantages of the invention will be realized and attained by the structure particularly pointed out in the written description and claims hereof as well as the appended drawings.
It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory and are intended to provide further explanation of the invention as claimed.